Garden Passions
by SkyMaiden
Summary: In which the flower girl Ino has a passionate experience at one of her favorite places in the entire world. Naruto x Ino Lemon one shot.


**A/N: Hey so this is a nice little one-shot of Naruto/Ino. I got the idea from my friend and fellow author Avalon Nakamura he sorta became my muse back there lol so I hope he especially likes this. I hope you like it Avi lol. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Everyday he watched as the platinum-blonde took care of her garden almost like the way a mother cares for their child, watering each flower with love and care, planting each seed individually. It seemed like she hardly ever took a break and was there from sun up to sun down. The blond-haired male stood there watching her as usual. She was leaning over a flower bed of red tulips once again tending to their needs. Naruto stood there with one hand in his pocket just gazing at her.

"Ohayo Ino-chan." He said with a smile.

Ino looked up and turned around. She smiled for the whisker-faced male.

"Oh, Ohayo Naruto, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

Ino then got up to get a water pail so she could water her tulips

"Hey do you need some help?" the blue-eyed male wondered.

She was constantly in her garden it seemed.

'Do you like gardening Naruto. I didn't know."

"I'm not really a gardening expert or anything but I do have a few plants."

"Oh." She smiled. "I didn't know that. Sure you can help me I appreciate it."

She handed Naruto one of the water pails so he could help her water some of the various flowers in her garden. She had obviously taken a lot pride, care and time into this place.

"This is a really beautiful place Ino-chan."

"Thank you."

"You must have been at it for years."

"Yeah you could say that. I've always loved flowers. I started with one little cosmos and now look I've got almost ever single flower you can find here in Konoha."

Naruto nodded in agreement. He wouldn't be surprised if every flower in the world could be here in Ino's garden.

"You certainly do have a lot of flowers."

"Yeah." She smiled sadly in a way. "I sometimes feel like this garden is all I really have."

He couldn't help but take notice to her sad tone of voice. He reached out to touch her but the platinum-blonde had already started walking away.

"_Ino-chan_," he thought to himself.

She put the water pail down. The wind blew her hair across her face. Naruto couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked at that moment. He didn't quite understood how someone as pretty as her could be so sad at the same time. He didn't really understand it.

"I think I'll probably call it a day. I'll see you around okay Naruto."

"Sure." He nodded and waved goodbye to the blue-eyed female. He watched for awhile until she was gone from sight completely. "You're much too pretty to be sad Ino, you'll see."

One morning the blue-eyed female awoke and headed straight for her garden. She rarely stopped to have breakfast anymore. She often forgot to eat and usually went straight for her flowers. The blonde was heading towards her plot of white lilies when she noticed something or rather someone. There was Naruto standing with the sun glistening down on his shirtless form as he dug up dirt and planted some seeds. Ino stood there stunned with her mouth slightly open.

"N-Naruto?"

The blue-eyed man stopped what he was doing and turned around. He gave her a warm smile.

"Hey Ino-chan good morning."

"Good morning. Naruto what are you doing here?"

He put the shovel down for a moment.

"Ino you're always working your ass off everyday in here. It's about time you had some help, don't you think?"

Ino wasn't sure what to say to his question. She did however think that it was very sweet of him to even offer in the first place.

"Naruto I really don't know what to say expect for thank you."

She walked over to him and carefully placed her arms around him.

"Don't thank me just yet ok Ino-chan."

She was about to ask him why but decided not to for that moment.

"Here." He suddenly pulled up a lawn chair and had her sit down. Ino blinked in confusion.

"What's going on Naruto?"

"You're not to lift a finger Ino-chan. You are going to do nothing but relax today."

She found that there was no arguing with the young man as he sat her down in the chair. Naruto immediately went back to work. Ino watches him for awhile as he showed the flowers and plants the same kind of attention she would have showed.

"_He's doing such a good job_." She thought.

She was kind of surprised to find this out about him. She was surprised but it was a pleasant one. Naruto was busy concentrating on his work but soon paused when he came to a door. He blinked a few times then looked back at the platinum-blonde.

"Hey Ino whats this?"

The blue-eyed female looked to where he was and quickly jumped up from her seat and was now running over to him.

"Oh this. I…" she paused.

"What's wrong?"

"Its well, its sort of a like a secret place I go to. I like to be alone here and think sometimes."

"Oh," he immediately got the message. "Alright I understand, its private then."

He turned to walk away but the blonde female placed her hand on to his arm so that he couldn't go anywhere.

"No Naruto its okay. I… I can show it to you if you'd like to see."

"Sure." He watched as Ino took out a silver-colored key and opened the door. He followed behind her and was immediately met with one of the most beautiful sights that he had ever seen. In the middle of this section of the garden was a small pond with lilies surrounding it? There were flowers of every kind here as well as a swing set. It certainly looked to be a paradise of sorts for the platinum-blonde. He could imagine her spending many hours here.

"Wow Ino it's beautiful."

"Yeah." She nodded. "It took years for me to get this place right. It's kind of like a sanctuary for me."

Naruto watched her standing there. She looked so beautiful with the sun shining down on her and the wind gently blowing her blonde locks, yet he couldn't help but notice that same sad expression.

"These are my favorites." She spoke and picked up one of the cosmos flowers.

Naruto suddenly walked over to her and took the flower from her.

"Its beautiful." He spoke and then gently placed the flower into her hair. "Just like you Ino-chan."

Ino blushed slightly. "I…I don't know what to say Naruto, thank you."

"Ino…" he whispered and carefully placed his hand on to the side of her face.

He slowly leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise. She hadn't expected for him to do that. It took a few moments to relax into the kiss. When they broke away Ino still looked slightly stunned.

"N-Naruto?" She questioned.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I…. wait, no I'm not sorry Ino-chan. I wanted to do that."

"You did?"

"Yeah Ino you're amazing, you really are. I watch you every day the way the way you put so much care into your garden."

He stopped and took her hands into his. Her eyes never left him.

"Ino I think its way passed time that someone took care of you don't you think?"

"I…"

"I think it is in fact I know so."

He pulled her into another soft, warm kiss. This time Ino did not hesitate in kissing the blue-eyed man back. Suddenly before she realized it Naruto lifted her up into his arms and gently laid her down right next to the bed of cosmos, her favorite flowers. He broke the kiss then pushed her hair back slightly.

"Let me take care of you Ino-chan."

All she could at that moment was give the young man a nod of confirmation. There were no words at this moment. Naruto pressed his lips to her neck and began putting soft gentle kisses there. She let out a light moan at his warm kisses. His kisses became harder and were now leaving little red marks on her skin. The young man pulled back the straps of her white dress and lowered the dress until it was down to her waist. Naruto carefully removed her blue-colored bra, quickly her breast fell free. He stared at her for awhile just gazing down at the round orbs. Ino grew uncomfortable with how he stared.

'Is there something wrong?" she wondered.

"No." he shook his head. He took one of her breasts into his hand and started to massage it. His fingers lightly pressing up against the slightly budding nipple. Both hands were now on to one of her breasts and he began to caress them in an up and down circular motion. His fingers were now pressing into her warm flesh.

"Mmm…" she couldn't help but moan.

'Does it feel good so far?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Time to make you feel even better." He spoke and then leaned over, capturing the right nipple in his mouth. The young man gently sucked on it, using his tongue as well and began licking in circular motions until he literally felt it harden in his mouth.

"N-Naruto." She moaned and put her arms around his neck with her hand now resting on his head.

He switched to the other side now showing attention to that one. He enjoyed all of the pleasurable sounds that were coming from her mouth. It was like music to his ears. As soon as both nipples were hard and erect he ceased what he was doing. He then began placing hot kisses down her chest making his way down to her navel. He licked at her navel for a few minutes causing her to moan a little.

"Mm…Naruto."

"Still feeling good?" He questioned.

"Yes."

He went back to kissing her skin, placing love marks on her flesh. The young man held on to her waist suddenly an idea came to him.

"Hey Ino-chan sit on my face."

"What…" she questioned.

He grinned at her. "Yeah I want you to sit on my face. I want you to look down at me while I eat you out."

A heavy blush covered the blonde female's face. She almost couldn't believe how straight forward he was being right now.

"Naruto you, um, you don't have to do that."

"I want to let me take care of you Ino-chan."

She didn't know how to respond at first.

"Um are you sure?"

"Yes." He nodded firmly. "I really want to. It'll be okay." He promised and laid down flat on his back. He motioned for her to sit over him. The platinum-blonde found herself removing her dress and was now completely nude. She suddenly did not feel so nervous. She believed Naruto when he said that he wanted to take care of her. She decided that she would just relax and let him do exactly that, perhaps she really needed someone to put her needs first.

"Naruto are you sure. You don't really have to do this."

"Its okay." He gave a warm smile. "I want to so don't be afraid."

She nodded then carefully positioned herself above the blond. Naruto put his hands on her hips and guided his face to her womanhood. The young man gently and carefully spread apart her outer pussy lips with his tongue causing Ino to moan.

"Mmm…"

He lightly licked at her opening, teasing her a little with his tongue gliding up and down. Her moans were encouraging him to do better and to satisfy her completely. Naruto carefully slipped his tongue into her. He began to lick inside stating slowly at first then he started to speed up his tongue now gliding in and out of her. He held her hips and held on tight as she started to squirm.

"N-Naruto."

"It feels good right?"

"Yes please keep doing that."

He gave a nod and slid his tongue in as deep as he could. He found her clit and took it into his mouth giving it a hard suck.

"Oh…Naruto."

He began to twirl his tongue around inside of her, feeling her growing wetter by each lick and suck of his tongue.

"You are so wet Ino-chan and you taste really good." He pulled her down more pushing his face into her.

"Oh god…Naruto." She called his name.

He sucked very hard on her clit prompting the platinum-blonde to cum to her release. Her juices now flowing freely from her. Naruto hungrily licked up her fluids as it flowed from her. He gently placed kisses on her womanhood before removing his face.

"You came pretty good Ino-chan, do you feel good?"

"Hai." She breathed out. "Naruto I…"

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Naruto I... I can't help but want you so much right now.

Naruto blinked curiously as he stared up into her aqua-colored pools.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I want to be with you right now."

He lifted himself up slightly and pulled her down to him so that he could kiss her. The two blonds were caught up in a passion filled lip lock. They soon pulled away for some air. Naruto pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Are you sure Ino-chan?" he whispered.

"Yes." She said with certainty.

"Okay." He nodded. He kissed her again slower, deeper. "I want you too Ino-chan."

She moved off of him for a moment giving Naruto a chance to unzip and remove his pants. He removed his boxers revealing his hard erected member. Ino stared at him with wide eyes and anticipation.

"It looks so hard." She couldn't help but notice.

"Yeah, you did it to me Ino-chan. I'm like this because you're really beautiful and taste good."

She blushed slightly before kissing his lips again, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I want you." She whispered to him.

Naruto gave a nod and once again laid her down right on top of the bed of her favorite flowers. He took one and placed it back into her hair.

"These flowers are really beautiful Ino-chan, so much like you. I can see why you like them so much."

He kissed her hard on the lips again while slipping a little tongue into her as well. The whisker-faced male positioned his member at her entrance.

"It's been awhile for me." Naruto admitted.

"Yeah." Ino nodded. "It has been awhile for me too but I want this."

"Me too." He agreed.

The young man gently captured her lips in a warm, passionate kiss before carefully slipping into her. Ino moaned out at the familiar warm contact. Naruto did not move right away as to give himself time to get used to the feeling as well as give Ino a chance to adjust too since it had been awhile for her. He began to move after a few minutes. The whisker-faced male began with slow thrusts moving gently in and out of her.

"Naruto…" she called out his name.

He eased a bit more of his hardened cock inside of her. Ino found herself enjoying the feel of his thick hard member penetrating her and moving within her. It had been awhile since she had felt this way. Naruto gently began placing kisses on her breasts, taking one nipple into his mouth at a time and sucking hard. He began toying with them using his hand as well as his mouth and tongue to pleasure her.

'Naruto…more…" she told him.

He nodded and pushed a little more into her with his thrusts becoming slightly harder.

"_Mm… fuck_." He thought.

Ino wrapped her legs around his waist only pulling him closer to her.

'Naruto this feels so good."

"yeah." He agreed. "It does."

Their lips met for another a kiss, a deep long passion-filled kiss. Naruto thrust his hips forward and sent a mighty thrust into her body.

"Fuck." He let out a muffled moan.

He was extremely close to his inevitable release. He sent a few more thrusts into her body and pulled out.

'Fuck Ino I'm going to cum."

He released, shooting loops of white that hit her legs and landed on the grass as well.

"Fuck." He moaned. His release was incredible.

"It has been awhile huh Naruto."

"Hai." He nodded. "Come here, sit on me."

He would finish her off. There was no way he would not help her cum too. He spread her pussy lips and began to finger her.

'Mm…Naruto." She wrapped an arm around his neck.

He slammed his two fingers into the tight hole. She only took those two fingers in further.

"Shit you feel so good Ino-chan. You're so wet it's dripping." He noticed.

"Naruto…so close."

"Yeah." He nodded. "Don't be shy let it go."

His movements shifted from hard to slow and from slow back to hard again encouraging her to cum.

"Ah…Naruto-kun." She screamed his name and released all over his hand. He kissed her mouth hard.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Hai, I just don't think I will be able to look at my garden in the same way again."

"Good." He smiled. "Its Ino-chan's naughty garden paradise now."

She laughed.

"Well I suppose not it is since I've done so many naughty things here with you."

He kissed her again.

"There can be plenty more times like this one if you want it Ino-chan."

"My garden will never be the same again. I suppose it has been de-flowered ne Naruto-kun?"

He laughed out loud at her joke.

'Well then since you put it that way I suppose it has Ino-chan."


End file.
